Many homes have trash service that pick up trash on certain days of the week. The day before trash is scheduled to be picked up from their home or a few hours before, homeowners may take out trash in a trash can and leave the trash can by the curb. Once the trash is picked up, the homeowners may then bring the trash can back from the curb.